facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacífico Dreadnaught
Although cataloged as a dreadnought and more technically as a "Long Range Destroyer and Besieger", the Pacífico is well armed for a full combat. A 1.6 kms long ship, it is protected by a modern newsteel-tungsten alloy that holds the crew safe from external environment and the rage of battle. It is able to hold in-space blasts equivalent to a 50 MT atom bomb and hold itself in one piece. The systems inside are fueled by a nuclear reactor, and aided with an Anti-matter battery in cas eof emergency. the reactor and the battery themselves are protected between a second plating and armor that grants safety, and in room held with 0 gravity and in a total void. The ship is designed to cause huge damage. It is equipped with 4 Antares Coil Guns, able to shoot a 57 tons metal slug. The ordinance is held in separate rooms and fed to the guns by hydraulic based systems, allowing all 80 slugs per gun to be shot within an hour. The shot is able to reach 0.2 AU with a deadly energy, and with accuracy. Being shot at 0.8 light speed, it can cross that distance within an amount of seconds. The ship is also defended by a secondary row of coilguns. 60 Destrucción Coilguns cover the sides (30 per side) and are a powerful artillery battery for crossing engagements in the best style of the 18th century. The Destrucción coilguns shoot 20 tons metal slugs at 0.3c. The ordinance is also powered with magnetic generators, allowing a minor protection from lost flak and metal pieces. It is also activated within proximity, giving the ability of triggering several effects, such as the Three-Phases Penetration Procedure (3PPP), a system that, through blasts of energy and sequences of ejections, allows maximum penetration. The sides are also aided with 45 250mm particle beams (Nalydyan design) per side. Plasma and proton torpedoes are also added, with 20 Amarillo Proton torpedoes arrays (20 Espora Torpedo Launchers, 280mm Espora-4 PT) are placed in the lower side of the ship and inside rotatory turrets with 5 arrays each. These torpedoes are shot at 0.19c and can cause severe damade to shields and open energy systems by a large release of neutrinos and protons, causing magnetic disruption and explosive energy to be released in nearby matter and energy systems (shields). Plasma torpedoes are also available, this time, the 280mm Semilla PlT-9 is shot from the same arrays, at 0.3c speeds. They release massive ammounts of plasma and can cause damage by the periodic release of metal pieces from the plasmed torpedo, possibly damaging small fighters in the way. The Pacífico holds a final weapon in the Main Arsenal. the 3.800mm plasma cannon, of nalydyan design, is able to shoot at 0.2c speeds a 25 kgs plasma bullet, releasing a 10 MT detonation. It is not only a ship-destroyer weapon, it is also a planet siege artillery to be used on space to soil operations. However this is a usage that has not been authorized yet and it is expected to be authorized under a Level Three Clearance Access, a permission to be given by the Consul himself. The Pacífico is manned by a 3.000 crew and can hold over 5000 more for other operations. It is granted with a hangar that can hold some 50 vehicles. -180 point defense lasers (20mm shots) defend the ship, and 80 Naidén Class Magnetic Sprayers provide a defensive area from metal and energy smaller threats. -60 missile launchers are placed in the rear (anti-fighter missiles) and 10 Tactical Missile Launchers are placed in the front (Anti-ship and anti-stations missiles, maybe X-6 to be adapted into it).